


After the Storm

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dreaming of past sexual acts, F/M, References to Past Sexual Acts, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: What happened to Nurse Joy following the events of Pokémon: The First Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back (English Version) in the universe of the pre-movie events of swirlingdoubt's fanficBefore the StormIf you consider reading it before this from this link please note it is rated explicit with the following additional tags.Angst, Mind Control, S&M, Abuse, Rape, Captivity, Dark, Near Death Experiences, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Porn With Plot





	1. Dreaming of Mew(two)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077435) by [swirlingdoubt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swirlingdoubt/pseuds/swirlingdoubt). 

The pokémon trainers from the dock followed nurse Joy to the Pokémon Centre and soon enough they had returned to their journey.

She didn't understand the feeling that she felt when the young boy with a pikachu on his shoulder, Ash, and his two friends left. For some strange reason she wanted to thank him.

Before long everything returned to normal and the storm was barely mention, except for the old salts. 

One month later nurse Joy was turning in for the night, the pokémon and their trainers who were spending the night had been shown to rooms, the pokémon that needed care outside their pokéballs were all resting comfortable. Everything was prepared for the next day, _'time to turn in'_ nurse Joy thought.

Hours later nurse Joy was fast asleep moans escaping her lips followed by sighs, sheets riding down her body as she wiggled in the pleasure of the dream. In her dream she saw a purple haze, felt something phallic pushing deep into her moist, private regions deeper then she thought possible, enduing feelings of pain and pleasure at the same time. “Yes, Master” she whispered in her sleep, the intensity of the dream felt real.

She felt the purple haze's cock rubbing inside her, she felt the shaft pulse and spasm against her, pumping cum into her unguarded pussy, filling her with its warmth and the promise on new life. She started to beg “please, Master” over and over of the purple haze.

She felt his cock resting in her, dampness matting against the haze's fur. She felt three bulbous fingers caressing her thigh the fingers traced the path over her pubic bone before continuing over her abdomen. The fingers traced up and along her rib-cage, up her chest and over her breasts, taking their soft and firm weight in to his grip. 

The feeling was unnerving and intoxicating, to feel the volume of most private space being filled so completely by another. The wet warmth of his sperm laden semen sloshing around inside her. The intensity drew forth another orgasms.

Nurse Joy woke up with a start, confused by the realism of her dream. It felt so real that this felt almost dream like. Looking around her room to re-acquaint herself she placed her hand down on the mattress of her bed before pulling it up at the moisture it had found, she had heard of wet dreams but she had never experienced one with such intensity. 

Nurse Joy would wake like this for some time, she never could make out the features of her partner in them, just a haze of purple. The only thing about her partner that seemed real was the phallus that filled her vagina, pain and pleasure, filling her with his warmth and seedie fluids. A month later her dream end differently, there was still pleasure mixed with pain but this time she heard her partners voice, he spoke to her, "I long ago accepted I would not be able to live as other creatures. You are born, you find others of your kind, you produce offspring, and you die. Death is the only one of these privileges available to me." Nurse Joy didn't know why but when she woke her face was wet with tears, she rolled on her side and drew herself into a foetal position. _Everyone deserved more to look forward to then death_.

Two months after the dreams began she heard something new from her mysterious partner, "Very cute. If I were to give you children they would be brimming with wit." Nurse Joy woke up, her hand went to her stomach. While she felt nothing with her hand she could have sworn that her stomach felt like something was swimming around inside her. She dismissed this nonsensical thought telling herself _'you can't get pregnant from wet dreams'_. Even still Joy became nauseous. 

A week later she still woke to the feeling of something in her, it was disconcerting to say the least, as did the fragment of the voice of her partner, "I was created to be a tool for humans to use against other humans and their Pokémon. I did not come into awareness of my existence with a history, an evolution, a continuity that promises a future. I was made without a thought paid to the potential of self-awareness. That was their mistake. If I cannot live as a Pokémon, or as a human, I will live as the master of both. My clones will turn their reflection against them. It is almost time." _Can't live as a Pokémon or human, was he some form of hybrid, did this mean he was real that what happened in her dreams was real. No _she dismissed this idea, _I would have remembered if she had met some one like that_.

It wasn't long before her dreams changed, for the first time she remembered the purple haze being that had filled her womanhood, a bipedal feline two metres tall with a light purple body and a pronounced purple tail that he had wrapped around her body, his stomach matched the colour of his tail and a mass of flesh connecting the centre of his back to his head at the base of his neck. His eyes had purple pupils, and as she lay awake she ran her hand were his bulbous fingertips had caressed her. She thought about what he had said in this dream, "You will forget everything about your time here as soon as you’ve completed your purpose. How you survive after that is up to you."


	2. Startling Development

Nurse Joy got up from her bed and padded her way through the sleeping centre. She slipped into the area that housed some of the centre's more specialised equipment she turned one of the machines on. She grabbed the hand held portion of the device, some gel and laid down on the examination table. When the machine was ready she moved her night clothes to clear space and squeezed some of the gel onto her skin. Placing the hand held device she ran it gently across her skin. It took a minute but she found what she had feared, proof that her dreams had been real. And the answer to an age old question that no one had ever asked before, yes, pokémon and humans can procreate together. The proof was literal growing inside of her.

Nurse Joy didn't know what to make of this development, this tiny little life growing inside her that according to all conventional wisdom shouldn't exist.

She didn't even know enough about the father to be able to determine anything. She didn't know the possible length of gestation. What the in utero dietary needs for the foetus were, nor post-partum dietary needs. Or even once the child is weaned what it would need to eat. What temperature would nurture the child and what would stunt its development? 

How human would it look or would it look like its pokémon parent?

Should she even keep this foetus? 

Nurse Joy stayed there looking at the tiny defenceless body curled up inside of her own on the screen. Her stomach twisted into knots at the thought of terminating this pregnancy, of murdering a child. That was always what she had thought when she had heard someone had done such a thing.

She cleaned her stomach off and cleaned the equipment. The last step she took she placed the footage of her impromptu exam onto a disk and deleted the original file from the system.

Once everything was as is had been she ran her hand over her stomach and silently promised to protect the child. Her child. Then she headed back to bed to try and sleep. 

The last thought she had before sleep claimed her was of her child's father.


	3. Out Of Her Depth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had intended for this to be longer but it I got to the point quick and felt more natural to end it here.

Days and weeks past for Nurse Joy as she tried to research for breeders information that could possible prove useful regarding Mews.

As the time past she felt her child grow within her, both a comforting presence and unwelcome reminder of the enormity of her task.

It was about three months after her dreams that Nurse Joy started to notice the changes to her body. Approximately four months to a trimester meant she had another eight months before her child would be born.

As she started to pack up for the night she knew that she couldn't handle this all herself.

The next morning came and Nurse Joy prepared the Pokémon centre for the day. Once she had completed the task and dealt with the influx of injured pokémon that the night brought in, leaving Chansey to handle any none urgent matters that may arise, she slipped into her office to make an important phone call.

Nurse Joy sat behind her desk as the video call was put through to the Pallet Town laboratory of Professor Oak, the Kanto region leading expert on all things pokémon.

After a time her call was answered, "Ah, Nurse Joy, always a pleasure. How may I be of assistance to you?"

"Four months ago a trainer left her Persian at my clinic. It was in oestrus. She was kept isolated so no male would be in the vicinity however the precaution take, while previously effective, seem to have been woefully inadequate this time. 

"Around the time of conception there was an influx of pokémon trainers, the vast majority of whom did not know why they had come here. One of the trainers saw a pokémon that, from his description, seems to have been the legendary pokémon Mew.

"The boy was from Pallet Town, he wore blue jeans black shirt blue and white jacket and was sporting an Official Pokémon League Expo hat."

"Ash?"

"Yes I believe that was his name. Can you send me everything you or your fellow researchers have on Mew breeding so that I may treat the expectant mother appropriately?"

"I'll get right on it?"

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate it." The pair each ended their respective side of the call and got back to the business of caring for the pokémon in their custody.


End file.
